Because I Love You
by Saita Hyuuga Sabaku
Summary: Aku terus memegang janjimu, meski waktu telah lama berlalu. Bagiku, janjimu nyata dan aku percaya kau akan menepatinya suatu saat nanti. Meski sulit, aku bertahan untuk percaya padamu. Meski berat, aku terus menjalani hidupku. Sekeping hati yang telah ku berikan padamu, akan ku ambil saat kau kembali. Maka dari itu kembalilah sekarang./OS/HidanHana
**Dedicated for Hani Yuya Birthday**

 **Otanjoubi Omedetou senpai :***

 **#Hug**

 **Tittle : Because I Love You**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Hidan x Hana (OC)**

 **Author : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T - M (for save)**

 **Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Typo, Eyd berantakan, Alur berantakan, ga nyambung, gaje parah, summary dan isi ga sinkron, resiko ditanggung sendiri ya kalo baca tulisan gaje ini :-p**

 **Summary :**

Aku terus memegang janjimu, meski waktu telah lama berlalu. Bagiku, janjimu nyata dan aku percaya kau akan menepatinya suatu saat nanti. Meski sulit, aku bertahan untuk percaya padamu. Meski berat, aku terus menjalani hidupku. Sekeping hati yang telah ku berikan padamu, akan ku ambil saat kau kembali. Maka dari itu kembalilah sekarang. Aku selalu menunggumu meski tak ada secercah harapan. Meski yang terpampang di depan mataku adalah keputusasaan. Aku akan terus percaya pada keajaiban itu, karena aku mencintaimu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria dengan helaian silver yang tersisir rapi ke belakang, terlihat sedang menenangkan sosok gadis yang tengah menangis terisak di pelukannya. Dengan lembut ia mengusap helaian blonde gadis itu. Pria itu bernama Hidan.

"Han-chan, suatu saat jika aku menemukan cahaya suci itu, aku pasti kembali. Kita akan membangun kembali Negeri Cahaya. Sampai saat itu tiba, tunggulah aku."

Hidan masih berusaha menenangkan Hana dengan memberinya janji yang meyakinkan.

"Tapi Hidan-kun, kapan kau akan kembali, hiks ... hiks ... hiks," suara isak tangis dan ratapan memohon terlihat dari manik ruby gadis bernama Uzumaki Hana.

"Perjalanan mencari cahaya suci sangatlah panjang dan lama ... aku tidak akan sanggup bertahan seharipun tanpa kau disisiku, hiks ...," lanjutnya.

"Aku janji Hana, percayalah!" Ucap Hidan masih berusaha meyakinkan Hana yang belum juga ingin menghentikan tangisnya.

"Aku takut Hidan-kun. Jika Hidan pergi aku akan sendiri dan kesepian lagi, huwaaaa ...," rengek dan tangisan Hana pecah lagi.

Selama ini Hidanlah yang selalu berada di sisinya dan menemaninya. Itu karena orang tua Hana sibuk dengan urusan Negeri Cahaya dan hal lainnya guna keseimbangan alam langit. Kakak semata wayangnya pun selalu sibuk dengan tugas Negeri Cahaya.

Itu wajar saja, karena Negeri Cahaya merupakan pondasi penopang Negeri Langit. Bersama dengan 4 negeri lainnya, yaitu Negeri Pelangi, Negeri Bintang, Negeri Bulan dan Negeri Matahari.

Tapi kini, Negeri Cahaya seolah mati. Semua itu karena penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Negeri Iblis beberapa waktu lalu. Dan Hidan di utus untuk mencari cahaya suci untuk mengembalikan keadaan Negeri Cahaya seperti semula.

Hidan melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang pundak Hana. Sebelah tangannya mengambil telapak tangan Hana dan menempatkannya di dadanya. Kemudian dia menindih telapak tangan Hana dengan telapak tangannya, hingga telapak tangannya berada di atas telapak tangan Hana.

Hana hanya menunduk sambil terus berusaha menahan liquid bening yang terus mengalir melalui sudut-sudut matanya.

Sebelah tangan Hidan menyentuh dagu Hana dan memaksanya lembut untuk mendongak hingga mereka saling bertatapan. Manik ruby Hana dan manik violet Hidan saling bertubrukan seolah sedang membaca isyarat yang disampaikan lewat kedua manik indah itu.

"Hana, rasakanlah detak jantungku. Lihat aku!" Titah Hidan.

"Apa aku pernah membohongimu Hana? Apa dalam debaran jantung ini kau menemukan keraguan?" tanya Hidan bertubi-tubi.

Hana hanya bisa memandang pasrah Hidan dan menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban. Ia tau Hidan memang tidak pernah sekalipun mengingkari janjinya. Apa yang dia ucapkan pasti akan ia tepati bagaimanapun caranya. Walau hati Hana masih merasa gelisah, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Saat ini yang bisa Hana lakukan adalah percaya sepenuhnya pada Hidan. Karena Hana mencintai Hidan, bahkan sangat. Dan bukankah ... jika cinta seharusnya percaya?

Hana mengusap jejak air mata menggunakan punggung tangannya. Dengan suara yang bergetar ia berkata, "Baik Hidan-kun. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan mempercayai Hidan-kun. Aku pasti menunggumu kembali. Aku janji."

"Bagus," ucap Hidan sambil tersenyum dan menatap Hana.

"Kau hanya perlu mempercayaiku dan semua pasti akan berjalan sesuai harapan kita. Aku pasti membangun kembali negeri kita Hana. Negeri Cahaya yang kita cintai ini," lanjutnya.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hidan mengecup lembut bibir Hana kemudian melumatnya pelan. Hana hanya pasrah menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Hidan sambil memejamkan matanya. Cukup singkat ciuman itu berlangsung dan Hidan kembali membawa Hana ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Hidan memulai perjalanannya. Dia pergi dari Negeri Cahaya untuk mencari cahaya suci yang bisa membangkitkan kembali negerinya. Para petinggi Negeri Cahaya telah menetapkan perjalanan Hidan. Mereka telah menentukan rute yang harus Hidan tempuh dan meyakinkan Hidan agar melakukan perjalanannya sesuai dengan rute yang seharusnya. Hidan akan memulai pengembaraannya dari Negeri Pelangi, Negeri Bintang, Negeri Bulan dan berakhir di Negeri Matahari. Jika mendapat rekomendasi dari Negeri Matahari, barulah ia bisa melanjutkan ke Negeri Langit.

Kenapa Hidan harus repot-repot menempuh rute yang panjang? Bukankah mereka hanya perlu melakukan komunikasi dengan para petinggi negeri lainnya untuk mengetahui dimana letak cahaya suci cadangan itu berada?

Itu karena sudah menjadi peraturan Negeri Langit, bahwa para Kesatria Langit harus berusaha mencapai tujuannya dengan cara yang tidak mudah. Karena dengan cara itu pula, cahaya suci bisa mengabulkan harapanmu.

Cahaya suci, adalah sebuah cahaya ajaib sebesar biji kelereng yang bisa melayang dan bahkan bisa menentukan apakah ia akan mengabulkan harapan seseorang atau tidak. Itulah mengapa cahaya suci tidak akan pernah jatuh ke tangan jahat. Dan itu pula alasan kenapa Negeri Iblis menghancurkan cahaya suci yang berada di Negeri Cahaya guna menggoyahkan keseimbangan Negeri Langit.

Cahaya suci hanya tumbuh di Negeri Langit di sebuah pohon besar yang bernama Pohon Kehidupan. Cahaya suci juga hanya akan berbuah dalam waktu yang cukup lama, yaitu puluhan tahun. Dan saat ini hanya tersisa satu cahaya suci yang entah tersimpan di Negeri mana.

.

.

.

Hana, gadis yang juga merupakan kekasih Hidan, hanya bisa menatap punggung Hidan dari kejauhan. Ia tak sanggup jika harus mengantar kepergian Hidan. Ia kembali ke kamarnya dan menatap bintang kristal di atas mejanya. Bintang kristal itu akan menunjukkan dimana Hidan berada. Dengan kata lain, Hana bisa mengawasi pergerakan Hidan dari bintang kristal itu.

Asal Hidan mematuhi rute yang telah ditentukan oleh petinggi Negeri Cahaya, tidak akan ada hal buruk yang mengancamnya. Tapi yang Hana khawatirkan adalah tekad Hidan yang terlampau kuat. Dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapat apa yang dia inginkan. Itulah prinsip hidup Hidan selama ini. Meskipun para petinggi dan bahkan Hana sudah memperingatinya untuk kembali jika tidak menemukan cahaya suci itu, Hana yakin Hidan tak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Hana hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan Hidan dan kepulangan Hidan secepatnya.

.

.

.

Hari terus berjalan tanpa terasa. Tak terasa sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya Hidan meninggalkan Negeri Cahaya. Setiap hari Hana selalu mengawasi Hidan lewat cahaya yang terdapat di bintang kristal. Sesekali Hidan menghubungi Hana begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka menggunakan telepati untuk saling berkomunikasi. Hal itu sangat lumrah bagi warga-warga penghuni Negeri Cahaya dan juga Negeri lainnya. Hana terus mengingatkan Hidan untuk mematuhi rute yang telah ditetapkan, serta memintanya kembali jika tak menemukan keberadaan cahaya suci itu.

Kali ini Hidan sampai di perjalanan terakhirnya di Negeri Matahari. Ia berharap penuh di tempat ini. Karena kalau ia tidak membawa cahaya suci itu, ia khawatir mengecewakan putri Hana yang notabene adalah kekasihnya.

"Aku Hidan dari Negeri Cahaya," ucapnya pada penjaga Negeri Matahari begitu sampai di depan pintu gerbang.

Penjaga pun membiarkan Hidan masuk dan mengantarnya menemui Raja Negeri Matahari. Begitu sampai di dalam, Hidan menekuk sebelah kakinya dan sebelahnya lagi sejajar dengan lantai hingga posisinya kini sedang memberi hormat pada Raja.

"Yang Mulia, aku utusan dari Negeri Cahaya. Menurut informasi yang ku dapat dari Negeri Bulan, di sinilah keberadaan cahaya suci cadangan yang kucari," ucap Hidan pada sang Raja, Tobirama Senju.

"Jadi kau Hidan. Berdirilah!" Titah Raja.

"Mari kita bicara di dalam," ajak Tobirama dan berjalan menuju ruang rapat kerajaan.

Hidan mengikuti sang Raja dengan beberapa pengawal di belakangnya. Sesampainya di ruang rapat istana, Tobirama mempersilahkan Hidan duduk.

Aku memang telah menerima pesan dari Negeri Bulan beberapa hari yang lalu. Sayangnya kau kurang beruntung ...," ucap Tobirama menggantung.

"Sebelumnya kami memang menyimpan cahaya suci itu. Tapi anak angkat perempuanku membawanya turun ke Bumi beberapa hari yang lalu. Tepat setelah aku mendapat pesan, malam harinya dia meninggalkan istana," jelas Tobirama.

"Tapi untuk apa dia membawanya?" tanya Hidan ragu.

"Kekuatannya masih belum sempurna. Mungkin dia membawanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Karena untuk turun ke bumi, kau harus melewati Negeri Iblis. Dengan kekuatan dari cahaya suci, itu akan membuatmu terlindung dari radar Negeri Iblis," jelas Tobirama.

Hidan memijit kepalanya yang tidak pusing. "Bagaimana ini?" lirih Hidan.

"Kalau begitu aku harus segera menyusulnya. Maaf Yang Mulia, apa kau bisa memberikan posisi pasti dimana keberadaan putrimu itu?" tanya Hidan cepat.

"Kurasa kekuatanku cukup untuk mencapai bumi tanpa terlacak oleh Negeri Iblis," lanjutnya.

"Meskipun kau berhasil melewati Negeri Iblis, belum tentu kau bisa mendapatkan cahaya suci itu. Anakku itu, Saita Senju, telah menelan cahaya suci itu. Tak ada yang bisa memaksanya untuk memuntahkan cahaya suci itu, karena dia anak yang keras kepala." Tobirama tersenyum dan itu membuat Hidan mengernyit alis heran.

"Lagipula dia bukan anak yang bisa berdiam diri di suatu tempat. Dia selalu berpindah-pindah. Sangat sulit bagimu untuk menemukannya. Ditambah lagi, dia mempunyai kemampuan untuk menghilangkan keberadaannya. Bahkan kadang, Negeri Langit susah melacaknya," lanjut Tobirama masih dengan senyum menawannya.

"..." Hidan diam tak mengerti harus bicara apa melihat Tobirama tersenyum di atas penderitaan dan kebingungannya.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Keponakanku Kakashi bisa mengeluarkan cahaya itu dari dalam tubuh Saita tanpa harus dimuntahkan oleh anak itu ... meskipun kemampuan melacaknya sedikit kurang. Tapi, jika kalian berdua, aku yakin bisa menemukan Saita," lanjut Tobirama panjang lebar.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Hidan tak sabaran.

"Dia ada di Negeri Langit. Kemungkinan dia baru sampai kesini esok hari. Karena aku baru mengiriminya pesan tadi pagi. Lagipula hari ini ada pertemuan khusus dengan Negeri Bulan," jelas Tobirama.

"Baiklah. Kalau memang begitu keadaannya. Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk bantuanmu Yang Mulia," ucap Hidan sambil menunduk sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Tidak usah sungkan seperti itu Hidan. Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat. Pelayan akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar," ucap Tobirama.

"Ayame, antarkan Hidan ke kamarnya!" Perintah Raja pada sang pelayan.

"Terima kasih Yang Mulia, aku undur diri," ucap Hidan sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruang tamu istana dan mengikuti pelayan bernama Ayame menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Hidan melakukan komunikasi dengan Hana melalui telepatinya.

"Han-chan," panggil Hidan.

"Hidan-kun? Kenapa kau baru menghubungiku selarut ini?" tanya Hana sambil merajuk kesal.

"Maafkan aku Hana. Aku baru selesai mengobrol dengan Tobirama-sama," ucap Hidan.

"Jadi, apakah besok kau akan memulai perjalanan pulang? Aku sangat merindukanmu Hidan-kun," ucap Hana manja.

"Sayangnya aku membawa berita buruk Hana. Besok aku harus turun ke bumi dengan Pangeran dari Negeri Langit. Saita-sama, anak angkat dari Tobirama-sama membawa cahaya suci itu turun ke bumi. Dan aku harus turun ke bumi dengan Kakashi-sama. Karena hanya dia yang bisa melacak keberadaan Saita dan mengeluarkan cahaya suci itu dari dalam tubuhnya," jelas Hidan.

"Jadi dia menelannya?" tanya Hana tak percaya.

"Yah ... begitulah keadaannya," jawab Hidan.

"Tapi kenapa? Untuk apa? Dan kenapa juga dia harus turun ke bumi? Apa alasannya?" tanya Hana bertubi-tubi.

"Han-chan, pertanyaanmu banyak sekali," gerutu Hidan sambil tersenyum.

"Dengarkan aku Han-chan. Aku sama sekali tidak tau alasannya apa. Bahkan Tobirama-sama sendiri tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran anak semata wayangnya itu. Yang jelas dan yang pasti, dia membawa cahaya suci itu bersamanya agar tidak terlacak oleh Negeri Iblis. Menurut penuturan Tobirama-sama, kekuatannya belum cukup untuk menghadapi pasukan Negeri Iblis sendiri. Itulah kenapa dia membawa cahaya suci itu," jelas Hidan panjang lebar.

"Aku ikut Hidan," pinta Hana.

"Tidak Hana, kau tidak boleh ikut. Terlalu beresiko bagimu, karena di bumi banyak pasukan iblis yang menyamar. Mereka akan mencelakaimu jika tau kau dari Negeri Cahaya. Aku tak ingin kau terluka," tolak dan jelas Hidan.

"Tapi kau akan kehilangan jati dirimu jika turun ke bumi Hidan. Kau akan melupakan aku dan Negeri Cahaya ini. Lalu tujuanmu juga. Semua akan sia-sia jika kau pergi tanpa aku." Hana berusaha meyakinkan Hidan agar membawa dirinya.

Memang benar, jika seorang yang berasal dari Negeri Cahaya, Bintang, Pelangi, Bulan dan Matahari turun ke bumi, ia bisa kehilangan jati dirinya. Melupakan asal usulnya, dan semua yang berkaitan dengan masa lalunya. Itu semua sudah tertulis di buku takdir yang ada di Negeri Langit.

Tapi, ada pengecualian untuk hal tersebut. Para bangsawan dari Negeri Langit dan lainnya seperti para Pangeran dan para Putri. Kemudian jika kau turun di dampingi oleh keturunan bangsawan itu sendiri. Atau jika kau mempunyai kekuatan lebih yang setara dengan kekuatan para Putri dan Pangeran.

"Hana, aku bersama Kakashi. Jadi kau tidak usah cemas," ucap Hidan meyakinkan.

"Bagaimana jika kau terpisah dengan Kakashi, Hidan?" teriak Hana. Sungguh perasaannya sangat kalut kali ini. Entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat buruk. Dan ia tak ingin itu terbukti nanti. Terlebih ini menyangkut Hidan, kekasihnya.

"Tidak akan Hana ... aku pastikan kami tidak akan terpisah. Dan aku berjanji akan segera pulang. Sudah sangat larut, tidurlah!" Hidan terus berbicara tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Hana untuk meneruskan obrolannya.

"Baiklah," ucap Hana kemudian.

Hana hanya bisa pasrah, jika Hidan sudah berkata seperti itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Hana. Selamat tidur," ucap Hidan untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Aku juga Hidan-kun. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Selamat tidur," balas Hana.

Akhirnya komunikasi jarak jauh mereka berakhir. Hidan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang telah tersedia. Meskipun ia mempunyai kekhawatiran yang sama dengan yang Hana rasakan, ia menepis semuanya. Ia yakin dan percaya pada kemampuannya dan juga pada Kakashi.

Sedangkan di Negeri Cahaya, Hana masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya. Ia sudah bertekad turun ke bumi jika sesuatu terjadi pada Hidan.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap Hidan?" tanya Kakashi yang sedang bersiap.

"Sudah dari semalam aku siap, Kakashi-sama," jawab Hidan percaya diri.

"Yare-yare, tidak usah seformal itu denganku. Cukup Kakashi," pinta Kakashi.

"Eerrr ... baiklah," ucap Hidan kemudian.

Akhirnya mereka selesai berkemas, dan siap memulai perjalanannya. Mereka akan menuju bumi dan itu artinya mereka harus melewati Negeri Iblis. Dan pertarungan tak terelakkan mungkin saja akan terjadi. Mereka harus benar-benar mempersiapkan diri dari kemungkinan terburuk sekalipun.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati beberapa Negeri Kecil, sampailah mereka di perbatasan Negeri Iblis. Benar saja, para pengawal Negeri Iblis telah bersiap di pintu perbatasan. Mereka sudah mengetahui perihal turunnya Pangeran dari Negeri Langit menuju bumi. Dan mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menangkap Sang Pangeran sebagai tawanan agar mereka bisa menundukkan Negeri Langit.

Pertarungan sengit tak dapat terelakkan. Selain Kakashi dan Hidan kalah jumlah, mereka juga telah merapal mantra terlarang pada keduanya, sehingga tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh. Alhasil, mereka berhasil ditangkap dan dijebloskan ke dalam penjara iblis yang jerujinya dikelilingi api hitam.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Kakashi lolos dan membawa Hidan bersamanya. Tapi karena pengaruh mantra yang menyegel kekuatannya, ia hanya bisa meloloskan satu orang. Dia atau Hidan.

"Dengar Hidan, aku bisa saja meloloskanmu jika kau mau," ucap Kakashi pelan.

"Tapi, kau hanya punya waktu 5 hari untuk menemukan Saita dan memaksanya mengeluarkan cahaya suci itu. Jika kau gagal, bukan hanya Negeri Cahaya tak bisa kembali seperti semula, tapi juga semua Negeri di atas langit akan bernasib sama seperti Negerimu. Jika aku yang meloloskan diri, mereka tidak akan tinggal diam dan langsung membunuhmu. Aku tidak ingin mengorbankan nyawa siapapun, jadi kuharap kau bisa menerima tugas ini," jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Tidak Pangeran. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menjadi tawanan. Lagipula hanya Anda yang bisa menemukan Saita-sama. Biarkan aku yang disini. Kurasa aku masih mempunyai sedikit kekuatan untuk mengubah wajah dan postur tubuh kita untuk sementara. Mereka tidak akan mengejarmu, jika mereka berpikir aku yang kabur," jelas Hidan.

"Tapi jika identitasmu terbongkar, mereka akan membunuhmu Hidan. Kau sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Aku tak bisa mengorbankanmu begitu saja ...," ucap Kakashi menggantung karena Hidan menyergahnya.

"Lebih baik kehilangan satu nyawa sepertiku daripada ketentraman dan keseimbangan Negeri di atas langit terganggu," sergah Hidan.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha secepatnya menemukan Saita dan segera membebaskanmu," ucap Kakashi pada akhirnya.

Hidan merapal mantra dan dalam sekejap wujudnya telah berubah menjadi Kakashi, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kemudian dengan kekuatannya, Kakashi berpindah dimensi, dia langsung menghilang dalam sekejap menuju ke tempat Saita berada.

.

.

.

Di Negeri Cahaya, Hana yang melihat perubahan di bintang kristal beberapa saat yang lalu, sedang tampak mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan perasaan gelisah. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba cahaya kehidupan Hidan menghilang begitu saja dan berubah menjadi cahaya gelap. Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada Hidan. Dan Hana tidak bisa melakukan kontak komunikasi apapun dengan Hidan melalui telepati.

"Hidan-kun, apa yang terjadi padamu?" lirih Hana.

Hana bergegas keluar kamarnya dan menemui sang ayah.

"Ayah, kumohon ijinkan aku turun ke bumi. Sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi pada Hidan. Aku tak ingin dia kenapa-kenapa," pinta Hana pada ayahnya Namikaze Minato.

"Kau harus tetap disini Hana. Biar bagaimanapun kau tidak boleh turun ke bumi. Tempat itu terlalu berbahaya bagi bangsa langit seperti kita," ucap Minato.

"Tapi Ayah ...," ucap Hana menggantung.

"Tidak ada tapi Hana. Aku terpaksa mengurungmu jika kau tetap bersikeras," putus Minato.

"Ayah JAHAT!" Teriak Hana frustasi.

Hana berlari menuju kamarnya dengan linangan air mata. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya setega ini? Bukankah Hidan tangan kanan ayahnya yang telah lama mengabdi? Tidak pentingkah Hidan bagi mereka? Seperti yang ia rasakan. Selalu Hidan. Selalu saja dia yang mengemban tugas berbahaya. Kini, saat ia dalam kesulitan, kenapa mereka begitu egois tak mengijinkannya turun untuk mencari Hidan? Setidaknya mereka berusaha mencari keberadaan Hidan. Bukan diam seperti ini. Hal itulah yang terus berkutat dalam pikiran Hana.

Di sisi lain, di ruang keluarga istana Negeri Cahaya, terlihat Minato sedang berbicara pada putra sulungnya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kenapa ayah tak membiarkannya turun untuk mencari Hidan? Setidaknya aku bisa ikut dengannya untuk melindunginya. Dia sudah dewasa ayah ... tak seharusnya kau mengekangnya seperti ini," ucap Naruto dengan pandangan nyalang menatap Sang Ayah. Dia sedih dan marah melihat adik semata wayangnya berlari dengan linangan air mata seperti tadi. Biar bagaimanapun juga, sesibuk apapun ia dengan tugas yang di embannya sebagai Pangeran Negeri Cahaya, bukan berarti ia melalaikan keberadaan Hana. Naruto begitu menyayangi adiknya sehingga tak bisa melihat sang adik semata wayang dirundung kesedihan.

"Kau tidak mengerti Naruto. Negeri Langit telah mengirim pesan padaku tadi pagi. Kakashi dan Hidan tertangkap tentara Negeri Iblis. Kekuatan mereka disegel sehingga mereka tidak bisa bertarung maksimal. Hidan mengorbankan diri dan membantu Kakashi bebas dari sana. Sementara ini mereka dalam proses penyamaran. Jika mereka ketahuan, tamatlah riwayat Hidan. Kau pikir akan seperti apa perasaan Hana nanti?" sentak Minato.

"Itu ... lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto. Sedikit ada rasa penyesalan dalam hatinya, karena beranggapan ayahnya tak peduli pada Hidan. Sama seperti pemikiran Hana.

"Saat ini kita hanya bisa berharap pada Kakashi agar segera menemukan Saita. Kemudian melepas segel mantra yang mengunci kekuatan Kakashi dan Hidan. Jika semuanya lancar, kita bisa menyelamatkan Hidan dari sana," jelas Minato.

"Maka dari itu, rahasiakan ini dari Hana. Aku dan yang lainnya sedang berusaha memantau keadaan Hidan di penjara Negeri Iblis," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ijinkan aku turun untuk membantu Kakashi," pinta Naruto.

"Ku ijinkan kau, dengan satu syarat Naruto," ucap Minato.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau harus pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Hana," balas Minato.

"Tenang saja ayah. Aku ahlinya," ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Hana ternyata sedang menguping di luar. Dia berencana meminta bantuan pada Naruto, untuk membantunya keluar dari istana Negeri Cahaya, agar bisa turun ke bumi. Tapi ternyata, justru kenyataan ini yang ia dengar. Hana menutup mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya. Ia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu.

'Aku harus turun ke bumi. Aku harus menemukan Saita dan membawa cahaya suci itu. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu Hidan,' lirih Hana dalam hati.

Di tempat lain, Kakashi yang telah berhasil berpindah dimensi tiba di bumi tepatnya di kota Tokyo. Ia segera merapal mantra dan membentuk segel dengan tangannya. Ia harus bergegas menemukan Saita sebelum semuanya terlambat.

'Saita, kau membuat semuanya berantakan. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan sampai nekat turun ke bumi. Dasar baka imotou,' batin Kakashi.

Kakashi dengan cepat berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya dengan melompati gedung-gedung dan rumah-rumah. Tak perlu khawatir dengan reaksi orang-orang, karena bangsa Langit tak akan pernah terlihat oleh orang-orang di bumi. Mereka tak akan pernah terlihat. Itulah keistimewaan bangsa langit. Bebas berkeliaran di bumi, tanpa mengganggu keseimbangan antara Bumi dan Langit. Dengan pengecualian tentunya, yaitu jika orang tersebut yang ada di bumi, sebelumnya memang berasal dari bangsa langit.

"Tch, sial!" Desis Kakashi.

"Kemampuan melacakku tak sebagus bangsa Negeri Cahaya," gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Dia terus berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain hingga tak terasa malam telah larut. Dia masih berusaha keras untuk menemukan Saita dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Di Negeri Cahaya, Naruto telah bersiap turun ke bumi. Sebelumnya ia telah melacak keberadaan Kakashi dengan menggunakan energi alam. Begitu sampai di gerbang, Hana telah menunggunya disana.

"Han-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" teriak Naruto sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Hana. Sungguh reaksi yang berlebihan. Tapi, jika itu Naruto, wajar saja.

"Diamlah baka Aniki," ketus Hana.

"Kau kira aku tidak mendengar percakapanmu dengan Ayah? Kenapa kalian tega menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dariku?" desis Hana.

"Bukannya begitu Han-chan, masalahnya adalah ...," ucap Naruto terputus.

"Aku tidak butuh alasan Nii-chan. Bawa aku bersamamu, atau aku pergi sendiri," tegas Hana.

"Tapi ...," ucap Naruto terputus lagi.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berdebat. Aku akan pergi sendiri jika kau terus saja mengoceh Nii-chan," ketus Hana. Ia berjalan di depan Naruto tanpa peduli apapun lagi.

Naruto memijit keningnya yang tidak pusing.

"Kami-sama, kenapa kau berikan adik yang keras kepala seperti ini padaku," ucap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tertunduk.

Dengan langkah gontai ia mengikuti Hana dari belakang, persis seperti zombie yang sedang berjalan.

"Tamatlah riwayatku jika Ayah sampai tau," lirih Naruto dengan air mata buayanya.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Hidan masih dalam wujudnya sebagai Kakashi. Tapi ternyata para petinggi Negeri Iblis telah mengetahui rencana mereka. Mereka membawa paksa Kakashi yang sebenarnya adalah Hidan, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah ruang hampa yang di sekitarnya hanya ada kegelapan. Mereka mulai merapal mantra dan seketika ruangan yang di masuki Hidan hancur lebur dan menampilkan sosok Hidan dengan wujud kegelapan.

Hidan telah kehilangan jati dirinya. Dia telah dirasuki oleh iblis pemuja Dewa Janshin. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu mematuhi perintah sang Raja Iblis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah penganut aliran Dewa Janshin.

"Pergilah ke Kerajaan di atas langit dan buat kekacauan disana," titah sang Raja Negeri Iblis.

"Demi Dewa Janshin, perintahmu akan kuturuti Yang Mulia," ucap Hidan sambil tunduk patuh terhadap Raja barunya.

Hidan pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap hitam pekat menuju Kerajaan di atas langit.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hana yang baru tiba di bumi langsung bergerak cepat melacak keberadaan Saita dan Kakashi. Mereka berdua saling berpegangan tangan untuk menyatukan kekuatannya. Tak perlu waktu lama, jika kakak beradik Uzumaki itu sudah menyatukan kekuatan. Mereka langsung menemukan Kakashi dan Saita sekaligus.

Naruto menghubungi Kakashi lewat telepatinya untuk menuju titik koordinat yang dia sebutkan. Kemudian Hana dan Naruto pun bergegas menuju tempat Saita dengan cara melayang di udara. Inilah keistimewaan bangsa Negeri Cahaya.

"Saita," seru Kakashi begitu tepat berada di belakang gadis berhelaian raven bergelombang sebatas punggung. Begitu Naruto menghubunginya, dia langsung berpindah dimensi dalam sekejap, menuju koordinat yang Naruto berikan, yaitu tempat keberadaan Saita. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pundak Saita sebelah kanan.

Saita tersentak kaget mendapati suara yang tak asing baginya. Suara kakak sepupunya yang diam-diam dia sukai. Reflek ia menoleh ke belakang dan benar saja, dihadapannya kini berdiri sosok pria dengan helaian putih silver melawan gravitasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Nii-chan?" tanya Saita.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Sai-ta," ucap Kakashi dengan penekanan di bagian namanya.

"Aku hanya bosan berada di Negeri Matahari, makanya aku putuskan turun ke Bumi," ucap Saita acuh.

Tangan Kakashi terulur menyentuh pucuk kepala gadis itu. Menekannya pelan, lalu ia menundukkan wajahnya hingga wajahnya tepat di hadapan Saita. Manik obsidiannya menatap lekat manik onyx Saita.

"Benarkah kau bosan? Tak ada alasan lain?" tanya Kakashi mengintimidasi.

Saita menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, enggan menatap manik obsidian yang berusaha mencari kebenaran di manik onyxnya. Tepat saat itu juga Naruto dan Hana muncul dari arah atas.

"Nee Saita, cepat berikan cahaya suci yang kau telan itu," sambar Hana langsung begitu turun.

"Tidak mau," jawab Saita cepat.

"Apa perlu kuberitahu Kakashi, alasanmu sebenarnya turun ke bumi?" ancam Hana.

Hana memang memiliki kemampuan khusus membaca pikiran. Hal itu sudah Saita dengar dari para petinggi Negeri Matahari.

'Tch, sial. Aku lupa Putri dari Negeri Cahaya ini bisa membaca pikiran seseorang,' umpat Saita dalam hati.

"Nyawa seseorang berada dalam bahaya jika kau tidak mengeluarkannya sekarang," timpal Naruto berusaha tenang.

"Apa kau mau aku mengeluarkan paksa cahaya suci itu dari tubuhmu Saita?" ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kalian bertiga sungguh menyudutkanku," ucap Saita kesal.

Sebenarnya yang paling Saita takutkan adalah ancaman Hana. Bisa repot jika Hana membeberkan rahasianya.

Ayolah ... semua akan berpikir kau gila telah jatuh cinta dengan kakak sepupumu sendiri. Meski mereka bukan sepupu sungguhan, karena status Saita yang hanya sebagai anak angkat. Lagipula Kakashi telah dijodohkan dengan Putri dari Negeri Bulan. Dia hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan jika memaksakan perasaannya.

Lagipula ia tak ingin mencoreng nama baik Tobirama Senju, ayah angkatnya. Semua pikiran buruk berkelebat dalam benaknya saat memikirkan Kakashi tahu perasaannya. Akhirnya ia menjetikkan tangannya dan cahaya suci sekejap berada dalam genggamannya.

"Ini ...," ucap Saita menyerahkan cahaya suci pada Hana.

"Aku tahu negerimu lebih membutuhkan ini, daripada aku," lanjutnya berusaha tersenyum.

Hana tersenyum jahil, karena ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Saita. Saita sedang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai tujuannya datang ke bumi.

"Ayo pulang!" Perintah Kakashi.

"Tidak akan," ketus Saita.

Perempatan urat muncul di kening Kakashi. Rasanya sungguh jengkel melihat Saita yang tiba-tiba berubah 180° menurutnya itu. Biasanya dia akan langsung menuruti apa yang Kakashi perintahkan. Tapi kali ini ... lihatlah sikapnya yamg daritadi sangat tidak bersahabat.

Saat perdebatan sedang terjadi, Tobirama Senju melakukan kontak komunikasi dengan mereka berempat.

"Cepatlah kalian pulang. Situasi makin tidak terkendali di atas sini. Kekuatan kalian sangat dibutuhkan saat ini. Pasukan Negeri Iblis melakukan penyerangan ke Negeri Langit dan beberapa ke Negeri Cahaya, Bintang, Bulan dan Matahari," jelas Tobirama.

"Tch, sial ... di saat seperti ini," decih Saita.

'Rasanya aku tak ingin kembali ke langit. Percakapan mereka tentang perjodohan itu membuatku sakit,' lirihnya dalam hati.

"Ayo Nii-chan, ayah memintaku pulang," ucap Saita pada Kakashi. Biar bagaimanapun keras kepalanya Saita, dia langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat jika itu sudah menyangkut Tobirama.

"Yare-yare, ternyata kau memang hanya akan luluh terhadap Tobirama Ji-san."

"Kita juga Nii-chan," ucap Hana pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja, pertarungan menunggu kita," ucap Naruto semangat.

Mereka berempat berpegangan tangan dan dalam sekejap mereka tiba di Negeri masing-masing. Hana dan Naruto di Negeri Cahaya, Saita di Negeri Matahari dan Kakashi di Negeri Langit tentunya.

Kakashi yang tiba di Negeri Langit harus langsung berhadapan dengan ratusan prajurit Negeri Iblis. Tapi bukan hal yang sulit bagi Kakashi, karena kekuatan sesungguhnya miliknya telah kembali. Mantra yang menyegel kekuatannya telah terlepas bersamaan dengan cahaya suci yang keluar dari tubuh Saita. Itulah satu keistimewaan lagi dari cahaya suci.

Tak perlu memakan waktu lama, Kakashi dan para kesatria Negeri Langit telah berhasil melumpuhkan pasukan Negeri Iblis. Mayat yang bergelimpangan itu mereka kumpulkan dan mereka mulai melakukan ritual penyucian jiwa. Lalu mayat-mayat tersebut berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan debu yang berkelap-kelip dan terbang ke langit tertinggi. Mereka akan menjadi cahaya di antara cahaya.

Setelah ritual penyucian jiwa selesai, Kakashi memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke Negeri Matahari. Ia harus memastikan Tobirama Ji-san dan Saita dalam keadaan aman. Ia yang sangat menyayangi Saita, tak ingin segores lukapun terlukis di tubuh Saita.

Sedangkan di Negeri Matahari, saat Saita tiba pertempuran telah selesai. Dan ia tak punya kesempatan untuk menunjukkan sejauh mana perkembangan kekuatan tempurnya.

"Nee ... dimana musuhnya?" tanya Saita sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Tobirama-sama telah melumpuhkan mereka semua dalam waktu yang singkat," ucap salah seorang jenderal perang.

"Lalu kenapa Ayah menyuruhku pulang, jika Ayah berhasil menghadapi mereka semua, tanpa lecet sedikitpun," hardik Saita kesal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yah, karena hanya cara itu yang bisa membuatmu pulang," ucap Tobirama acuh.

'Hei, jadi Ayah mau bilang, dia baru saja berhasil mengerjaiku, heh?' batin Saita.

"Tenanglah Anakku. Aku menyisakan tugas untukmu," ucap Tobirama sambil menepuk pucuk kepala anak gadisnya.

"Tugas ringankah?" tanya Saita bosan.

"Ini ringan, tapi sangat penting dan berarti." Jeda sejenak dan ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sekarang kumpulkan mayat-mayat itu dan lakukan ritual penyucian jiwa. Aku tahu kau mampu melakukannya sendiri," ucap Tobirama bangga.

Saita sangat senang saat ayahnya menyerahkan tanggung jawab itu. Terlebih lagi, dia dipercaya untuk melakukannya sendiri. Itu artinya, Saita telah berhasil membuat sang Raja Negeri Matahari bangga padanya.

"Baiklah," ucap Saita antusias.

Saat Kakashi tiba di Negeri Matahari, Saita sedang serius melakukan ritual penyucian jiwa. Jadi ia menunggu sampai Saita selesai melakukan ritual itu, kemudian menghampirinya dan menepuk lembut pucuk kepala gadis itu.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa melakukan ritual itu sendirian tanpa bantuan siapapun. Kau hebat Saita," ucap Kakashi seraya tersenyum lembut ke arah Saita. Dan hal itu sukses membuat semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi chubby Saita.

"Singkirkan tanganmu Nii-chan," ucap Saita kesal sambil menepis kasar telapak tangan Kakashi yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Ku kira kita sudah berbaikan tadi," ucap Kakashi sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Dan di saat seperti itu, Tobirama datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kakashi, Saita, pergilah ke Negeri Cahaya. Barangkali mereka membutuhkan bantuan kalian. Aku akan mengurus keadaan disini," ucapnya sambil menatap keduanya.

"Baik Ji-san." / "Baik Ayah." Kakashi dan Saita memjawab dengan kompak.

"Jaga Saita dengan baik Kakashi," ucap Tobirama sebelum mereka menghilang.

"Tentu," jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Negeri Cahaya, keadaan makin tak terkendali. Bukannya mereka tidak bisa melawan pasukan Negeri Iblis yang jumlahnya sangat banyak, tapi mereka bimbang dengan salah satu jenderal perang di pasukan Negeri Iblis.

Helaian silvernya yang tersisir rapi ke belakang, itu jelas Hidan. Tapi manik violetnya tidak lagi di penuhi dengan cahaya dan cinta, melainkan oleh kegelapan dan kebencian.

"Hidan-kun, kau selamat?" ucap Hana terharu.

Meski Hidan yang ada di hadapannya kini sangat berbeda dengan Hidan yang dulu ia kenal, ia senang dengan satu kenyataan, yaitu Hidan masih hidup. Bagaimanapun caranya Hana harus bisa mengembalikan Hidan seperti dulu. Ia tau kini Hidan berada di bawah pengaruh Raja Iblis.

"Demi Dewa Janshin, siapa kau berani memanggil namaku dengan suffix-kun," ucap Hidan.

Sungguh, hati Hana mencelos mendengar kata kasar yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. Tapi ia bisa memakluminya, karena Hidan sedang kehilangan jati dirinya sekarang.

"Aku Hana, kekasihmu," jawab Hana.

Hana berusaha mengingatkan Hidan akan hubungan mereka, meski ia tau itu percuma untuk saat ini.

"Tch, kekasih apanya?" Hidan mendecih sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kalian semua disini akan ku persembahkan kepada Dewa Janshin. Penguasa di Negeri Iblis, hahahahhaha," tawa Hidan meledak.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Hidan? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" teriak Hana frustasi.

"Han-chan, tenanglah. Kau juga tau kan, Hidan yang ada di hadapan kita sedang dalam pengaruh kegelapan. Mundurlah Hana, biar aku yang hadapi dia," tegas Naruto.

Naruto maju hendak mendekat ke arah Hidan, tapi Hana dengan segera menahan pergerakannya dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto dan memaksanya untuk mundur kembali.

"Tidak. Aku yang akan maju. Aku yang akan menyadarkan dia kembali. Agar dia ingat jati dirinya," seru Hana mantap.

'Aku mencintaimu Hidan. Selamanya akan tetap mencintaimu. Meski nanti aku harus mati di tanganmu, aku tidak akan biarkan satu orangpun menyakitimu. Karena aku mencintaimu,' batin Hana.

Hana berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri, karena ia tau kemampuan Hidan setara dengannya. Apalagi kini ia dalam pengaruh kekuatan jahat. Pasti kekuatannya saat ini berada di atas Hana.

'Aku punya cahaya suci, aku pasti bisa menghadapimu Hidan-kun,' batinnya lagi. Keyakinannya kian tumbuh karena rasa cintanya pada Hidan.

Hana bersiap untuk menghadapi Hidan. Dia maju di garis depan dan siap bertarung dengan Hidan.

"Akan ku bawa kau kembali Hidan-kun. Kau harus kembali pada jati dirimu. Kau bukan pengikut kegelapan, tapi kau adalah cahaya," ucap Hana lantang.

"Heh, terserah apa katamu Nona ... yang pasti kau akan jadi persembahan pertama untuk Dewa Janshin," ucap Hidan remeh.

Hidan dan Hana saling menyerang. Hidan dengan kekuatan hitamnya dan Hana dengan kekuatan cahayanya. Mereka saling membentuk segel tangan dan melancarkan serangan. Hidan tak segan-segan mengarahkan serangannya pada Hana, tapi Hana justru sebaliknya. Ia sengaja tak mengarahkan serangannya pada Hidan. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menghindar. Padahal, dengan cahaya suci yang ada padanya, ia bisa saja melumpuhkan Hidan dengan cepat. Tapi rasa cinta Hana yang begitu besar terhadap Hidan, membuatnya tak bisa melakukan penyerangan penuh terhadap kekasihnya itu.

'Bagaimana ... bagaimana caranya mengembalikan Hidan-kun tanpa melukainya?' batin Hana.

"Kami-sama tolong aku. Beritahu aku, apa yang harus kulakukan," lirih Hana setengah berbisik.

Hidan tak ingin membuang kesempatan. Melihat Hana yang bertarung tidak serius, Hidan langsung mengarahkan kekuatan iblis super dahsyatnya ke arah Hana. Naruto yang melihat serangan Hidan langsung berhambur ke arah Hana dan menyelamatkannya. Akhirnya Narutolah yang terkena dampak serangannya. Separuh badannya terkena luka bakar yang sangat serius.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Han-chan?" ucap Naruto dengan suara nyaris berbisik. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya akibat dampak serangan Hidan yang sangat dahsyat.

"Nii-chan, kenapa kau melindungiku? Sudah kubilang ini pertarunganku dengannya," isak Hana.

Sungguh Hana merasa bersalah, karena tidak bertarung serius menghadapi Hidan yang sudah sepenuhnya kehilangan jati diri.

"Itulah gunanya seorang kakak, Hana. Harus bisa melindungi adiknya," ucap Naruto pelan disertai cengiran khasnya.

Kemudian Naruto pun tak sadarkan diri.

"Nii-chan, bangun Nii-chan," jerit Hana.

Tepat saat itu, Kakashi dan Saita muncul. Dan Minato pun bergegas menghampiri putra dan putrinya.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" ucap Saita tak percaya saat melihat keadaan Naruto ketika ia baru sampai.

Sedangkan Kakashi melihat ke arah Hidan dan ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

"Hana, tenang. Naruto masih hidup. Aku yakin serangan seperti itu tidak akan menghabisi nyawanya," ucap Minato sambil berusaha menghilangkan raut wajah khawatir yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Kalian datang di saat yang tepat," lanjutnya lagi saat melihat kedatangan Kakashi dan Saita.

"Kau membawa cahaya suci bersamamu Saita?" tanya Minato pada Saita.

"Sudah kuberikan pada Hana sebelum kembali ke Negeri Matahari," jawab Saita cepat.

"Ini ... ada padaku Ayah," ucap Hana sambil menunjukkan cahaya suci yang melayang di atas telapak tangannya.

Saat mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan Naruto, Hidan kembali bersiap untuk menyerang. Kakashi yang menyadari akan hal itu langsung membentuk segel dan memindahkan mereka semua termasuk dirinya ke sisi yang berjauhan dengan Hidan.

"Hana, berikan cahaya suci itu," pinta Minato.

Tanpa bertanya Hana langsung menyerahkannya. Kemudian Minato langsung memasukkan cahaya suci ke dalam mulut Naruto.

"Hana tetaplah di sini dan jaga Naruto. Aku dan Kakashi akan menghadapi Hidan," ucap Minato dan langsung melesat ke arah Hidan.

"Aku juga ikut Nii-chan," ucap Saita cepat.

"Kau tetap disini Saita. Bantu Hana memulihkan Naruto. Keberadaanmu lebih dibutuhkan disini!" Perintah Kakashi dan langsung menyusul Minato untuk menghadapi Hidan.

"Harusnya aku yang terluka. Semua ini karena aku, hiks. Gara-gara aku Naruto nii-chan mengalami ini," lirih Hana seiring dengan bulir air mata yang melesak keluar melalui sudut matanya.

Saita diam tak bergeming. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang. Sungguh ia tak bisa melihat orang menangis di hadapannya. Tapi ia juga bukan orang yang bisa menenangkan seseorang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Saita mendekat ke arah Hana sambil menepuk pundak Hana, dan berjongkok menyamai posisi tubuhnya dengan Hana. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Hana, semua akan baik-baik saja. Yakinlah!"

"Kau tau kan cahaya suci itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat ajaib. Naruto pasti sembuh. Cahaya suci mampu mengembalikan keadaannya seperti semula dan menambah kekuatannya," jelas Saita panjang lebar.

"Huumm." Hana hanya mengangguk pelan.

Lama mereka terdiam seraya menunggu reaksi cahaya suci dalam tubuh Naruto. Hingga suara Saita akhirnya memecah keheningan.

Lihatlah!" Saita menunjuk ke arah tubuh Naruto yang terlihat kian membaik. Luka-luka di tubuhnya berangsur menghilang dan kesadarannya perlahan pulih.

"Eenggh ...," suara lenguhan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Nii-chan ... syukurlah ... akhirnya kau sadar." Hana langsung berhambur memeluk Naruto yang sudah terlihat sangat segar.

"Yah, berkat ini." Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya suci dari tubuhnya dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Hana.

"Karena kau sudah sadar, sekarang aku harus pergi ke tempat Minato-sama dan Kakashi nii-chan," ucap Saita seraya bangkit dari posisinya.

"Kita akan pergi bersama Saita," ucap Hana.

"Ya ... kita harus pergi bersama," timpal Naruto.

"Baiklah," ucap Saita pasrah.

Mereka bertiga segera melesat ke arena pertarungan. Sesampainya di sana, Minato dan Kakashi sudah terlihat sangat kelelahan dan kehabisan energi.

"Dengar Hana, bagaimanapun caranya kau harus memasukkan cahaya suci ke dalam tubuh Hidan. Cahaya suci akan membersihkan tubuh Hidan dari kegelapan dan kebencian. Aku dan Saita akan berusaha menahan pergerakan Hidan. Dan kau harus menggunakan kesempatan itu," jelas Naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Hana polos.

"Dengan ciuman," ucap Saita to the point.

"Yah, Saita benar. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara," timpal Naruto.

Tepat saat itu juga, Kakashi dan Minato terkena serangan Hidan dan terlempar cukup jauh.

"Ayo maju, Hana ... Saita." Naruto mengintrupsi dan mereka pun maju bersama.

Mereka bertiga langsung membentuk segel masing-masing dan melancarkan serangan. Serangan bertubi-tubi menghantam tubuh Hidan. Kini dalam hati Hana tidak ada lagi keraguan untuk menyerang Hidan. Hana yakin cahaya suci akan bisa menyembuhkan semua luka, jika Hidan terkena serangan mereka.

Posisi mereka saat ini masih imbang. Meski mereka bertiga, ternyata sangat sulit menghadapi Hidan yang berada di bawah pengaruh Raja Iblis. Mereka terus melakukan berbagai serangan. Terus melakukan berbagai segel dan juga merapal mantra untuk memperkuat efek serangan.

Dan akhirnya kesempatan itu tiba. Hidan yang mulai melemah akibat serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan oleh Hana, Naruto dan Saita mulai terlihat goyah. Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, Naruto kembali mengintrupsi serangan.

"Sekarang Saita, tahan pergerakan tangannya," titah Naruto.

Saita mengikuti perintah Naruto dan memegang tangan sebelah kiri Hidan dan mengunci pergerakannya. Begitupun Naruto yang mengunci pergerakan tangan Hidan sebelah kanan. Mereka berdua merapal mantra sehingga Hidan tak dapat bergerak. Semua anggota tubuhnya kaku akibat energi yang di pancarkan oleh Naruto dan Saita.

"Giliranmu Hana," titah Naruto.

Hana mendekat ke arah Hidan, Naruto dan Saita yang sedang melayang di udara. Hana memasukkan cahaya suci ke dalam mulutnya dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hidan. Dengan gerakan sedikit kasar ia membuka mulut Hidan dan memasukkan cahaya suci ke dalam mulutnya. Dan dengan kedua jari tangannya, ia menggerakkan cahaya suci dari luar agar masuk ke dalam perut Hidan. Itu salah satu keistimewaan Hana yang lainnya.

"Tetap kunci mulutnya seperti itu Hana," ucap Saita. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya agar tak melihat pemandangan itu.

Begitu pun Naruto yang ikut memalingkan wajahnya, karena tak ingin keintiman kedua sejoli itu terganggu.

Cukup lama cahaya suci itu bekerja membersihkan tubuh Hidan dari pengaruh kegelapan. Saita dan Naruto hampir mencapai batas. Energi mereka sudah terkuras sangat banyak. Begitu pun Hana yang menyalurkan energi cahaya pada Hidan. Terlebih bibirnya yang mengunci bibir Hidan, sungguh ia butuh pasokan oksigen saat ini.

"Hana, Saita, apa kalian masih sanggup? Hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi," ucap Naruto.

Hana mengangguk karena posisinya saat ini sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk menjawab.

"Ya, aku masih sanggup," ucap Saita terengah.

Bulir-bulir keringat sudah turun dari kening mereka dan membasahi pipinya. Tapi mereka harus bertahan dalam posisi tersebut sebelum energi kegelapan benar-benar hilang sepenuhnya dari tubuh Hidan.

"Kekuatan penuh," ucap Saita.

Naruto, Hana dan Saita memaksakan diri mengeluarkan segenap kekuatannya agar prosesnya lebih cepat. Akhirnya kekuatan iblis telah sepenuhnya hilang dari tubuh Hidan. Hidan terbelalak tak percaya saat kesadaran dirinya telah kembali. Hana segera melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hidan.

"Hime," ucap Hidan.

"Akhirnya kau mengingatku Hidan-kun," ucap Hana sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

Naruto dan Saita segera melepaskan tangan Hidan, dan Hidan dengan sigap menangkap Hana sebelum terjatuh. Ia menggendongnya ala bridal style dan turun perlahan.

Naruto dan Saita yang juga kehabisan energi, juga mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Mereka jatuh terhuyung ke bawah, tapi sebelum sempet membentur tanah, Saita telah ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Kakashi dan Tobirama. Sedangkan Naruto telah ditangkap oleh Minato.

"Kau hebat anakku," ucap Tobirama sebelum Saita menutup matanya.

Kemudian para raja dari Kerajaan di atas langit berkumpul dan menuju Negeri Iblis. Mereka harus menghancurkan Negeri Iblis dan memusnahkan Raja Iblis sebelum mereka membuat kekacauan lagi di masa mendatang. Minato menitipkan Naruto dan Hana pada Hidan. Sedangkan Tobirama, menitipkan Saita pada Kakashi. Dan mereka akhirnya berangkat menuju Negeri Iblis.

.

.

.

"Hana, akhirnya kau sadar," ucap Hidan setelah mendengar lenguhan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Hana.

"Maaf telah membahayakanmu Hana," lanjutnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Naruto yang lebih dulu tersadar telah menjelaskan semuanya pada Hidan. Hidan merasa sangat bersalah telah berusaha melukai Hana.

"Tidak apa-apa Hidan-kun," ucap Hana seraya tersenyum manis.

"Kau berada di bawah pengaruh Iblis, jadi kau sama sekali tidak bersalah," lanjut Hana.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung letakkan cahaya suci itu di prasasti," ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar Nii-chan. Begitu Ayah kembali dari Negeri Iblis, Negeri Cahaya harus sudah kembali seperti dulu," ucap Hana senang.

Hidan menemani Hana menuju prasasti tempat cahaya suci itu seharusnya di letakkan. Begitu sampai di prasasti Hana dan Hidan meletakkan cahaya suci itu bersama. Dalam sekejap keajaiban terjadi. Negeri Cahaya kembali seperti sedia kala, sebelum negeri itu di porak porandakan oleh pasukan iblis. Cahaya putih menyilaukan berpendar dari segala sudut.

Setelah itu mereka kembali ke tempat Naruto, Kakashi dan Saita berada.

"Kenapa Saita-sama masih belum sadar juga?" tanya Hidan.

"Yah, itu wajar saja. Sebelum kesini, dia melakukan ritual penyucian jiwa seorang diri. Jadi energinya benar-benar terkuras habis saat pertempuran tadi," jelas Kakashi.

"Hei, Kakashi ... mau keberitau alasan dia turun ke bumi?" tanya Hana sambil tersenyum geli.

"Yah, boleh saja. Tidak ada salahnya aku mengetahui dari orang lain," ucap Kakashi penasaran.

"Sepertinya dia cemburu padamu," kekeh Hana.

"Cemburu? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi tak mengerti. Pasalnya yang ia tau Saita hanya menganggapnya seorang kakak, meski sebenarnya Kakashi juga mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya.

"Tentang perjodohanmu," ucap Hana lagi. Dia hanya memberi inti kunci dari semua yang ia tangkap di perbatinan Saita tadi, ketika berada di bumi.

"Jadi itu ...," ucapan Kakashi menggantung.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku undur diri. Aku akan membawanya ke Negeri Matahari sambil menunggu Tobirama Ji-san disana. Terima kasih informasinya Hana," ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum dan bersiap menghilang menuju Negeri Matahari.

Kakashi menggendong Saita ala bridal style. Dan kemudian menghilang. Mereka tiba di Negeri Matahari dalam sekejap.

Sementara di sisi lain, Enam Raja dari kerajaan di atas langit telah berhasil menumbangkan Raja Iblis. Mereka langsung melakukan ritual penyucian jiwa serta tempat. Negeri Iblis akhirnya lenyap dan berubah menjadi hamparan cahaya di tata surya.

Kemudian ke-enam Raja itupun menuju Negeri Langit untuk melakukan ritual penyuburan. Yaitu sebuah ritual untuk mempercepat pembuahan cahaya suci. Mereka membutuhkan beberapa cahaya suci untuk diberikan ke Negeri Bintang, Bulan, Matahari, Pelangi dan bahkan untuk Negeri Langit sendiri. Karena negeri-negeri tersebut keadaannya sungguh kacau setelah penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh tentara Iblis.

Proses tumbuh dan berbuahnya cahaya suci di Pohon Kehidupan memang memakan waktu lama hingga puluhan tahun, tapi tidak dengan kekuatan Para Raja dari kerajaan di atas langit tersebut. Mereka mampu membuat keajaiban dengan penggabungan kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Dengan inti kekuatan yang bersumber dari masing-masing negeri yang mereka huni, proses pembuahan hanya membutuhkan waktu sepersekian menit.

Akhirnya cahaya suci telah berbuah dari pohonnya. Sang Raja Negeri Langit, yakni Sakumo Hatake mengambil kelima cahaya tersebut dan membagikannya pada Para Raja kecuali Minato, Raja Negeri Cahaya, karena mereka telah memilikinya dan bahkan keadaan Negeri Cahaya sudah kembali seperti sedia kala.

Setelah mendapatkan cahaya suci, Para Raja kembali ke negerinya masing-masing untuk menanamkan cahaya suci tersebut di tiap-tiap prasasti yang terdapat di negerinya. Akhirnya keseimbangan Kerajaan di atas langit kembali seperti semula.

.

.

.

Minato yang tiba di Negeri Cahaya dengan segera mencari keberadaan Hana, putri kesayangannya.

"Hana ...," panggilnya.

"Iya Ayah, kenapa berteriak seperti itu?" sahut Hana seraya menghampiri Sang Ayah.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Hana," seru Minato dan memeluk Hana erat.

"Tentu saja Ayah, aku memegang cahaya suci. Aku tidak akan terluka parah. Kau terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkanku," ucap Hana haru sambil membalas pelukan Sang Ayah.

Hidan dan Naruto yang sejak tadi berada di dekat mereka, hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat keduanya. Kemudian Hidan menghampiri Minato dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Minato-sama, maafkan aku telah berusaha mencelakakan Hana-sama," ucapnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Berdirilah Hidan!" Titahnya. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Semua ini bukan kesalahanmu. Kami semua tau kau berada di bawah kendali Raja Iblis. Sekarang semua sudah kembali seperti semula, tak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi tentang kejadian buruk itu," ucap Minato bijak.

"Ya, itu benar Hidan. Yang penting semua sudah kembali seperti semula," timpal Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Hidan.

"Hidan, ajaklah Hana ke taman. Kalian pasti ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua setelah lama tidak bertemu kan? Apalagi pertemuan kalian justru di awali dengan pertempuran," ucap Naruto lagi.

Hana dan Hidan mengangguk setuju. Setelah memberi hormat pada Raja dan Pangeran, Hidan undur diri dan mengajak Hana bersamanya.

"Jadi ... hal apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Naruto?" tanya Minato langsung. Ia yakin Naruto punya maksud tersendiri, sampai menyuruh Hidan dan Hana pergi.

Naruto tertawa cengengesan dengan gaya khasnya dan berkata, "Bukankah minggu depan ulang tahun Hana, Ayah ...," ucapnya.

"Benar juga. Karena kekacauan yang terjadi, aku hampir lupa ulang tahun putri ku sendiri," jawab Minato menepuk keningnya.

"Bagaimana kalau hari itu kita juga mengumumkan pertunangan Hana dan Hidan. Kurasa sudah saatnya Hidan menjadi anggota keluarga kita. Hana pasti akan sangat gembira." Mata Naruto berbinar membayangkan reaksi bahagia adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Ide bagus. Jangan sampai Hana dan Hidan mengetahuinya. Ini akan menjadi hadiah kejutan untuknya," ucap Minato antusias.

"Kalau begitu, besok kau akan menjalankan misi untuk menyebarkan undangan ke negeri tetangga," lanjutnya.

"Yosh, aku siap," jawab Naruto.

Di sisi lain, Hidan dan Hana tampak sedang mengobrol di sebuah bangku taman. Hana menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hidan. Dan Hidan memegang tangan Hana.

"Hana, kenapa kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri tadi? Harusnya kau habisi aku, agar aku tak punya kesempatan untuk menyakitimu." Hidan masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa Hidan. Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tak mungkin menghabisimu dengan tanganku sendiri," ucap Hana sendu.

"Selama ini, aku terus bertahan dengan memegang janjimu. Aku telah menunggu lama untuk kedatanganmu. Aku yakin kau akan menepati janjimu ... sama halnya ketika kau menepati janjimu yang sebelumnya. Itulah kenapa aku tak bisa melukaimu," lanjutnya.

"Aku mengerti Hana. Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi jika sampai tadi kau terluka, aku akan sangat menyesal seumur hidupku. Aku sungguh tak bisa kehilanganmu Hana," ucap Hidan sambil mengelus helaian Hana.

"Yang terpenting sekarang aku baik-baik saja Hidan. Aku selalu percaya akan keajaiban. Selama kita masih punya harapan, keajaiban pasti akan terjadi. Bukankah itu yang selama ini kita percaya?" ucap Hana sambil tersenyum.

"Aku bangga padamu Hana. Semakin hari, kau semakin tumbuh dewasa. Kepribadianmu makin menunjukkan jati dirimu. Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu Hana." Hidan mengecup singkat kening Hana.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam sekarang. Kau masih harus memulihkan staminamu," lanjut Hidan.

"Um, baiklah." Hana mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke dalam istana dengan didampingi oleh Hidan.

Di Negeri Matahari, Tobirama yang baru pulang dari Negeri Langit langsung meletakkan cahaya suci di prasasti dan keajaibanpun terjadi. Negeri Matahari kembali pada bentuknya semula. Bangunan yang hancur, tumbuhan, dan semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala. Setelah itu, ia langsung bergegas ke kamar putrinya, Saita.

Disana terlihat Kakashi yang masih setia duduk di samping ranjang putrinya.

"Kakashi, bagaimana keadaan Saita?" tanya Tobirama begitu sampai di samping putrinya.

"Dia hanya perlu beristirahat, agar energinya kembali. Kau tidak perlu cemas seperti itu Ji-san," ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Engghh, Kakashi nii-chan ..." Saita mengigau.

"Ya, aku disini Saita," balas Kakashi jahil.

Saita tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan Kakashi dan langsung membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Menampilkan onyx indahnya yang selalu mampu membuat manik obsidian Kakashi terperangkap di dalamnya. Dengan segera ia memposisikan dirinya duduk.

"Eh, kenapa aku ada disini? Bagaimana dengan Hidan? Pertempurannya?" tanya Saita bertubi-tubi.

"Semua sudah selesai dan baik-baik saja," balas Kakashi singkat. Ia tersenyum manis ke arah Saita dan itu membuat Saita tersipu malu.

Tobirama langsung menyerbu memeluk Saita, membuat gadis itu sulit bernafas.

"Ayah, kau terlalu erat memelukku," ucap Saita susah payah.

Tobirama melepas pelukannya dan berkata, "Maafkan aku Nak. Kau membuatku khawatir. Pergi ke bumi sendirian, kemudian pingsan cukup lama seperti ini setelah menghadapi Hidan. Kemudian, bukannya namaku yang kau sebut, justru Kakashi," ucapnya sambil melipat tangan di atas dadanya.

Kakashi sweatdrop melihat pamannya yang cemburu tak beralasan seperti itu padanya.

"Ayah, kau cemburu pada Nii-chan, heh?" goda Saita.

"Tidak," ucap Tobirama mengelak.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu," lanjutnya sambil menepuk pucuk kepala anak gadisnya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Ayah?" tanya Saita tak mengerti.

"Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal. Istirahatlah lagi. Biar Kakashi yang menemanimu." Tobirama bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Kakashi dan Saita berdua.

Saita yang merasa canggung dan masih sedikit kesal terhadap Kakashi, meski Kakashi tak punya salah apapun padanya, berbalik dan memunggungi Kakashi.

"Kau masih marah padaku tanpa sebab Saita?" tanya Kakashi sambil menautkan alisnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ... aku ... um ...," ucapannya menggantung, tak tau harus bicara apa.

"Hanya cemburu, heh?" goda Kakashi.

Saita tersentak, membuat detak jantungnya berdebar tak beraturan. Tanpa aba-aba Kakashi langsung memeluk Saita dari belakang. Meletakkan kepalanya di bahu mungil Saita dan berkata, "Saita, tentang perjodohan itu ... aku telah menolaknya. Aku dan Rin hanya sahabat, kau tau itu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak punya perasaan khusus padanya. Ada gadis yang sejak kecil telah mencuri hatiku. Dan itu adalah kau ... Saita. Bahkan aku telah memberitahu hal ini pada Ayah dan Ji-san. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak keberatan. Begitu pula Rin. Karena dia juga telah memiliki kekasih, yaitu Obito. Pangeran dari Negeri Pelangi. Hanya saja, kau terlanjur sudah pergi ke Bumi, saat aku ingin mengatakannya."

Saita terbelalak tak percaya dengan penuturan panjang lebar Kakashi.

'Benarkah ini? Apa ini nyata? Jadi, aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?' batinnya bergejolak meminta jawaban.

Kakashi dapat merasakan deru nafas Saita yang tak beraturan lewat tubuhnya itu. Dengan segera ia memaksa lembut Saita untuk membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arahnya. Dengan cepat dan sekilas ia mengecup lembut bibir mungil Saita dan kembali berkata, "Ini nyata." Kemudian membawa Saita ke dalam pelukannya. Dan Saita hanya bisa membalas pelukan Kakashi tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

Dari balik pintu, terlihat Tobirama yang sedang bersandar pada tembok di samping pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. Ia tersenyum sekilas dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini pun tiba. Hari ulang tahun Putri dari Negeri Cahaya, Uzumaki Hana. Ruangan istana di hias sedemikian rupa dan terkesan sangat mewah. Para tamu undangan dari berbagai kerajaan langit telah tampak memenuhi ruangan.

Hana terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna biru langit yang tampak berkelap kelip karena balutan berlian di gaunnya. Hiasan bunga mawar yang tersemat di dada sebelah kirinya dengan pita yang melilit di pinggangnya menambah kesan elegan gaun tersebut. Belum lagi renda-renda cantik yang membalut gaunnya di beberapa sisi menambah kesan indah gaun tersebut, begitu pula pemakainya. Hana terlihat sangat cantik hari ini.

Hidan pun terlihat sangat gagah dengan pakaian panglima yang ia pakai. Tentu saja tanpa sematan pedang di balik punggungnya dan tanpa pakaian besi yang membalut badannya.

Sebelum pesta dansa di mulai, Minato mengambil alih acara. Ia akan memberikan pengumuman penting di hari yang sangat istimewa itu.

"Hadirin sekalian, terima kasih telah datang di pesta ulang tahun putriku yang ke-25. Di hari yang bersejarah bagi putriku ini, aku ingin menyampaikan sedikit pengumuman." Minato membuka percakapannya.

Para tamu undangan berhenti dari kegiatannya masing-masing dan pandangan mereka kini tertuju pada Minato.

"Hana, putriku ... kemarilah," panggil Minato.

"Hidan, Panglima tertinggi kerajaan, kau juga kemari," panggilnya lagi.

Minato memegang tangan Hana dan Hidan kemudian menyatukannya, sehingga tangan mereka saling bertautan. Lalu, ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hari ini, secara resmi, aku nyatakan sebagai hari pertunangan Hana dan Hidan. Dan pernikahan mereka akan diselenggarakan bulan depan."

Hana menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin menyuarakan kebahagiaannya saat ini, andai saja ia tidak berada di tengah pesta saat ini.

"Terima kasih Ayah," ucap Hana sambil berhambur memeluk ayahnya.

"Ini sungguh hadiah tak ternilai yang aku dapatkan," lanjutnya.

"Sama-sama Anakku," balas Minato dan mengelus helaian blonde anaknya.

"Terima kasih Minato-sama," ucap Hidan seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Tidak usah sungkan Hidan. Bulan depan kau akan resmi menjadi anggota kerajaan. Biasakan dirimu memanggilku Ayah dan jaga putriku baik-baik," jawab dan perintahnya.

"Tentu," jawab Hidan.

Para tamu undangan yang hadir bertepuk tangan atas kebahagiaan yang tengah tercipta di Negeri Cahaya. Acara pesta berlanjut ke pesta dansa. Hidan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hana. Dan Hana menyambut uluran tangannya, kemudian mereka berdansa di tengah-tengah para tamu undangan yang mengelilingi mereka. Kebahagiaan milik mereka saat ini.

Hana meletakkan sebelah telapak tangannya di pundak Hidan dan sebelah tangannya lagi saling bertautan dengan telapak tangan Hidan, sedangkan sebelah tangan Hidan berada di pinggang Hana. Mereka melangkahkan kaki, menghentak, dan berputar sesuai irama.

"Aishiteru Hana," ucap Hidan di tengah dansanya.

"Aishiteru mo, Hidan-kun," balas Hana.

Hidan mengecup sekilas kening Hana dan kembali melanjutkan dansanya. Bulan depan akan jadi hari bahagia bagi mereka. Cinta mereka yang telah tertanam dan tumbuh lama, akhirnya akan berbuah ke jenjang pernikahan. Dua jiwa yang telah lama bersatu akan terjalin dalam ikatan suci.

Para tamu undangan yang lainpun ikut berdansa bersama pasangan yang tengah berbahagia itu, termasuk Kakashi dan Saita.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

Fic tahun kemaren yang baru sempat di publish...

Hani senpai minta ijinnya ya buat di ubah jadi SasuSaku...


End file.
